In the lithography process for semiconductor devices, there is used a method which provides positional-deviation detecting marks on wafers to measure deviation in the alignment of an upper-layer pattern and a lower-layer pattern. In this situation, because of a warp of the wafer or so on, an error may occur in a measurement of deviation in the alignment.